


Roll and Drop

by pillowcreek



Series: spells from the abyss [2]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Flying, Getting Together, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Etta gets a flying lesson from Kate.





	Roll and Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the wonderful biomechatronic on tumblr!

Etta was not afraid of very many things. She liked scary stories. She liked the dark. She wasn’t afraid of the giant spiders that lived in the Forbidden Forest. Even clowns were okay by her standards. But the one thing that she was scared of was heights. 

Or rather, she was afraid of heights when the only thing keeping her from a very long fall followed by a very violent death was an enchanted stick. 

But she wasn’t about to tell Kate that. Because telling Kate that would mean no flying lesson. Which meant no time with Kate. Learning how to fly was the perfect excuse to spend more time with the Slytherin Chaser. 

Well perfect except for that whole _afraid of heights_ thing. 

But that was just a small hiccup. Kate was worth a few hiccups. 

“Are you ready to go?” Kate asked and Etta tried to give her her best eager smile. 

“Absolutely!” 

“Okay, so you’re just going to straddle the broom and then push off when I say go. Once you reach a good height, pull back on the stick slightly and it’ll stop.” 

Etta nodded in what she hoped was an enthusiastic way, but all she could think was _Good height? There’s no such thing as a good height!_

“Oh, you’re a little loose.” Kate walked over and adjusted her stance. Etta tried not to blush as she did so. “You need to be tight against the stick or else you’ll fall off. But not too tight because then you’ll roll and probably fall off.” 

“Is there a scenario that doesn’t end in me falling off the broom?” 

“Yeah. The one where you hold onto the stick correctly.” Kate grinned and winked at her. Etta was definitely blushing. 

“If I die do you think my spirit would be trapped in the Quidditch pitch or do you think it would be able to go back up to the castle to finally be able to kick Peeves’ ass?” 

“I’m hoping for the latter. But I know you’ll haunt the stadium even if your spirit doesn’t.” 

“I’m not sure how to react to that.” 

“It was meant to be a compliment. You know, since your commentating is so memorable.” 

Etta laughed nervously. “Yeah… That…” 

She wondered how much of the commentary Kate heard during games because Etta spent most of the Slytherin matches complimenting her. It was more than a little embarrassing. 

“Okay, let’s get up in the air. You ready?” 

“Sure.” 

“3… 2… 1… Go!” 

Etta kicked off and suddenly she was rocketing up into the sky. She clutched the broomstick tighter and, just like Kate had warned, it turned with the weight shift. And now, instead of hurtling toward the bright blue and white of the open air, she was hurtling towards the woody brown of the stadium. 

“Etta turn back!” Kate yelled. 

“How do I do that?” she tried to shout back but it came out sounding more like a yelp. 

“Move your weight to the other side!” 

Etta did so and found herself now hurtling towards the stadium upside down. 

“I think that just made it worse!” she screamed. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything!” 

“Just answer the question!” 

“Yes! Yes I trust you!” 

“Then let go!” 

Etta let go and fell. But instead of hitting rock hard ground and splattering into a million pieces like she had been expecting, she slowed down before landing in soft arms. She glanced to her right to see Kate grinning at her. 

“Magic. It lets you do some fantastic things,” she said, setting Etta down gently on the broom. Etta chose not to risk tipping them and clung to Kate instead, letting her steer them back to the safety of solid ground. 

“Like almost killing one of your best friends?” 

“I wouldn’t have called it that.” 

“Then what would you call it?” she asked. 

“Heroically rescuing my crush from almost destroying the Quidditch stadium and breaking her arm. 

Etta felt her face turn red. “Your crush?” 

“Mmhm. I was planning on asking you out after our lesson was over, but I’m getting the feeling that it’s already done.” 

“Yeah, I’m not going back up there,” Etta said, hopping off the broom as they landed. 

Kate looked at her hopefully. “Would you like to go on a date with me instead then?” 

Etta kissed her cheek gently. “I’d love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
